Rain and Love
by booyah111oak2
Summary: This is a sort of sad one. One shot before Percy and Annabeth know they love each other.


Rain and Love

A/N Hey guys so this is a one-shot again and I think I will stick to this type of story. My life is too hectic to write a chapter story and I don't want you guys to be left unsatisfied if I don't finish a story. The one story I am most proud of is "How did this happen" and I may be continuing that at a letter date. Until then this one-shot takes place after last Olympian but Percy and Annabeth are not an item, and they only think of each other as friends right now. Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated.

Rain. It can be both beautiful and sad. The beauty of it is I can control the water. It's very helpful. Especially in games like capture the flag, which is what I am doing now. It's the Poseidon, Hermes, Hephestus and Aphrodite cabins versus the Athena, Apollo, and Ares cabins. I don't know who set this match up but it is not fair, even if we do outnumber them. Numbers really don't mean much when you face the brutality of Ares, accuracy of Apollo, and intellect of Annabet-I mean Athena. Anyway, the match hasn't started yet but it's raining so it seems I have an advantage. As we line up on our sides I see the Apollo kids lining up with their bow and arrows and the Ares with shields. Then Annabeth huddling her group together. No doubt she will be leading the strike team to take our flag. then I look on my side and see the Hermes kids are fighting with each other and the Aphrodite girls are trying to cover their hair but to no avail. My only hope is Hephestus cabin.

" Hey Percy!" I see a young Hephestus boy come up to me. " This should be easy right? I mean we outnumber them, and you fought Kronos too!"

I can't help but laugh a little. "Yea I did fight Kronos. But so did all of them" I point to the opposing force, " And trust me numbers won't mean I thing if-"

"If Annabeths on the other team?" He says, finishing my sentence.

"Yea, she already has a plan to whoop my butt" He laughs.

"But she won't hurt you too bad right? I mean you two are a couple" I almost slip and I begin to feel myself turn red.

"Wh-What? Who told you that?" He looks suprised.

"Oh, I just assumed because you two hang out a lot and you guys seem so... I don't know comfortable around each other?"

"Yea well I'm pretty sure she has her eyes set on someone else..." My words trail off as my gaze shifts over to Annabeth. She is talking to an Apollo guy, he obviously is hitting on her and she laughs at whatever he is saying. The rain doesn't seem so beautiful anymore...

"Campers! At your mark!" I hear Chiron shout across the field. I figure I should take the woods. It's where Annabeth is gonna be, and if I can take some of her team out, my team stands a chance. "Get set!" My legs feel ready to run a marathon. "Go!" I start to take off and I instantly slip in the mud and face-plant into the field. What a start.

After I regain my balance I sprint to the woods right before I enter I look on the battlefield and see that the majority of the teams are slipping as well. At least I'm not the only one. As I sneak though the woods I try my best to limit my splashing and other noises. As I am about to come out from behind a boulder I hear voices.

"Annabeth are you sure we should go this way? It's pretty muddy and it's not the best place for a battle either." I hear a camper say. I mean he isn't wrong. This weather sucks.

"That's exactly why we need to be back here, even the Hermes kids won't venture back here. And Aphrodite? Give me a break." I hear Annabeth say. Her voice is authoritative but yet kind and sweet to my ears.

"So how are we gonna go this?" I hear a voice next to me say, I jump and turn and see the Hephestus kid next to me.

"What? How did you get here? You almost scared me to death!" I whisper to him, trying to keep an ear on Annabeth conversation.

"I followed you. So are we gonna attack or not?" He asks. He's eager. Well I really dont see a downside. I mean other than getting our buts handed to us.

"On three." He nods. "One... Two... THREE!" We both charge out from behind cover and see a group of five all with wide eyes. Three of them scatter. Annabeth and an Ares dude stay back to fight. Great. The Annabeth and I charge each other while the hulking Ares dude goes for the small Hephestus boy. I was about to go to him when he pulls out a little box with red lights on it. He throws it on the ground and ducks. Shit. I duck and cover my eyes. But what followed was a warm blast of air followed by a melody. When I get up the Ares guy is lying in a puddle, unconcious and Annabeth is staggering trying to regain balance. I approach her, she looks dazed.

"Listen wise girl I don't wanna hurt you so just give it up now." She laughs.

"Please, you hurt me?" She charges at me I easily side step her thrust, but as I take a step back my boot becomes stuck on a tree root and I fall, landing on the Ares guy. Sorry. She stands over me with her blade in her hand.

"What was that seaweed brain? I was gonna get hurt?" She takes off her helmet and not a nano second later I hear a thud and see the Hephestus kid a standing behind her with a little wooden club. He has a look of shock on his face.

"Why the hell would you do that!? She didn't have a helmet on!" I say suddenly I find myself kneeling over Annabeth, her head in my lap.

"I'm sorry! I stared swinging before she took off her helmet!" I cool down a little bit and I can see he truly means it.

"Just go back to the flag please" He leaves without saying a word. Annabeth mumbles something I can't hear. Lightning strikes and thunder cracks. Then rain comes down like nothing before. Buckets come down with raindrops the size of gumdrops. Then I hear Chiron through a speaker. "Due to terrible conditions and quite a lot of slipping, this game has been canceled". Thank god.

After I got help bringing the Ares kid and Annabeth back to camp Chiron wanted to know what happened.

"Well Chiron Annabeth took off her helmet and she got hit." He nods.

"Well Hermes has sent us a new type of Ambrosia. Supposed to work faster. Annabeth should be fine in no time." He says, administering the new square.

"May I stay with her?"

"Of course Percy"

I hear the sound of hooves clopping away until it's silent. Annabeth is lying on the cot, mumbling something again. I push away a strand of her golden wavy hair that's in her face and I see why I love her so much, she looks so peaceful and sweet. The only downside to her being asleep is that I can't see her gorgeous gray eyes. As she begins to stir, she twists and turns in her bed. She doesnt deserve to be in a cot, she belongs in a soft bed where she can rest with ease. I hear the soft sound of rain pitter-patting on the roof, and this time the rain feels peaceful.

When she opens her eyes at 2 in the morning, she seems to be confused. She starts by looking around the room and then at me.

"Percy?" She asks me, with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yea Annabeth?" I lean in closer.

"I love you" It hits me like a train. "I've loved you ever since that first year. I was too afraid to admit it. Too afraid of what everyone else would think." She says, her eyes full of love and compassion, and... Hurt...

"It's okay Annabeth," I say, softly. Stroking her hair. " I love you too" She smiles and falls back asleep.

The next morning she is awake, but the rain still hasn't stopped. When I see her, she smiles and I smile back. She gets up and punches me in the arm.

"Some teammate you got there Seaweed Brain. Knocks me out when I don't have a helmet on" I smile a brilliant smile. She looks kinda funny at me. "Did I say something last night? Oh gods I hope it wasn't embarrassing!"

My smile fades as I realize she doesn't remember anything. "No, just thinking of that goofy little gizmo he had and how your team ran like cowards" I say, teasingly while on the inside my heart has shattered.

"Haha very funny" She smiles. As I listen to the rain outside, it doesn't seem so happy anymore.


End file.
